Confession night
by Lunastrid
Summary: /ONE SHOT/ a night of drunk confession leads to a hot reconciliation for Hermione and Draco rated M for explicit sex scene


Draco had joined as an ally a few weeks ago. Yet he still had trouble to fit in, given that he had the dark mark on his forearm and will probably keep it until the day he'd die. Probably also because he was such a bully back in Hogwarts.

Anyways, it was around 2 a.m that night, and Draco was sitting alone in the kitchen in the Black house, 12, Grimauld Place. He was pouring himself another firewhisky, the third maybe? He just could not sleep, and he was overthinking a lot of past events which did not help.

Around 2:45 a.m, he heard someone come in through the front door. As much as Draco knew only trustworthy people could come in the house, he still grabbed his wand – just in case – and started breathing slower.

Just a minute later, he saw a drunk Hermione Granger coming into the kitchen. The vision made him smile, as much as a Malfoy can smile, and he thought she might have not noticed him because she had not said anything.

"Is that a time to come home, young lady?" Asked Malfoy in a fatherly voice

"Merlin's beard Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?!" Hermione flinched and turned around in surprise. She was wearing a plain black dress and a black raincoat.

As she faced him, he noticed she looked unwell, like she had been crying. His gaze changed, he looked concern.

"Granger what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy, I'm f-"

"Cut the bullshit Granger I can tell you've been crying, what happened?"

"Oh so now you care, uh? Nothing happened you twat, just me alone in a lame bar, drinking more and more and thinking more and more."

As she got angry her eyes teared up, Malfoy stood up, walked towards her. He took her coat, made her sit down and poured her some herbal tea.

"There you go, drink this, and calm down." He sat next to her.

"Why are you awake anyways. It's almost 3." she mumbled.

"Same as you. Couldn't sleep, thought drinking would stop me from thinking, was wrong."

"Oh. I guess we finally have something in common."

"Stop saying nonsense just drink your tea." He was smiling.

"Would it kill you if we were alike?" She smiled too.

"Speaking the trurh, not at all. I mean you really are the birghtest witch of your age so yeah. But if we ever bring that up in public, I am most likely to throw up."

"You are aware that I am not drunk enough to forget about your confession in the morning, right?"

"I think I'm confessing because I'm sort of drunk as well." he took another sip of his firewhisky

"Well if it's confession time, I actually enjoy spending this time with you, and thanks for the tea."

"Quite nice indeed."

They remained silent for a while. Then Hermione lifted her head up

"Want to hear another confession?"

Her voice drew Draco away from his sleepiness

"Sure." He sat back in his chair and smirked

"I sorta had a crush on you back in Hogwarts. I don't know why since you were a complete asshole but anyways"

Draco laughed. "I hope Weasley won't know about it, otherwise I'm dead."

"What the hell does this have to do with Ron?"

"Aren't you guys dating?"

"Oh God, we just kissed after the big battle in Hogwarts – and to be honest I don't know why – but after that I realised he really wasn't for me."

"To be fair I'm quite relieved. I mean, you clearly are out of his league."

Hermione coughed and almost choked on her tea. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin's beard Granger you know what I mean."

"I really don't"

"Okay, let's continue confession night then. You're super smart and clever, an extremely talented witch, you just know everything about everything and on top of that you're freaking nice and generous and all. And since I'm already this far may I add that you are way too pretty for him. And before you start fantasizing, I do not have a crush on you" Draco finished his drink and poured himself another one.

Hermione took his drink from his hand and took a sip. "Are you sure about that?" She smiled and pretended to stretch, only to rest her legs on his lap.

Draco moved his chair closer to hers and leaned closer to her face"first of all this is mine" he took back his drink "second, yes I'm pretty sure"

Draco was staring in Hermione's brown eyes, he still had that damn smile on his face.

Hermione had a hard time breathing and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Or since you're visibly blushing I guess your old high school crush isn't over."

"I guess it's not"

And she kissed him.

Draco was surprised but it only took him a second to pull her over his lap. Hermione grabbed his hair and he smiled again. He kissed her more, her lips, her cheeks, her throat. Hermione sighed and he pulled her closer. He grabbed her upper thigh, sneaking his hand under her dress. Hermione pulled away from him and stood up.

"Is something wr-" Hermione pulled him up and kissed him again.

She sat on the table and spread her legs. She began to unbutton Draco's shirt and removed it easily. But Draco wanted more, so he began brushing over her underwear with his thumb. She moaned and started grinding against his hand, he could feel she was wet already.

"You're such an impatient girl Granger"

"Just fuck me already Malfoy"

Draco got her dress off, she wasn't wearing a bra and her boobs were small and round, Hermione helped him out of his pants and she could see through his underwear how big he was.

"And YOU called me impatient..."

He kissed her again, sneaking his tongue in her mouth. He threw her panties away and began playing with her clit. Hermione moaned in his mouth and slid her hand in his underwear, she grabbed him and started going up and down. Draco moaned, then he smiled and pushed her back so she was laying on the table. He kissed her throat and her chest, he started licking and biting on her nipples. Before she was able to catch her breath, he was fingering her, his other hand was covering her mouth. He soundproofed the room and released her mouth.

"You can be as noisy as you want now"

He kneeled before her and and lifted her legs up, he was teasing her with the tip of his tongue. Hermione was trembling and moaning.

"Just go for it please Draco"

He didnt need more. Draco started sucking on her clit, she screamed in surprise, and before she could collect her thoughts, he slid two fingers in her with gentle thrusts at first, and then he got stronger and faster. Hermione screamed, her legs were moving with spasms and Draco had to strenghten his grip on her thigh. She was pulling his hair and scratching the base of his neck. Hermione was about to cum when Draco stopped.

"What the hell?!"

"Shh, we should get to a bedroom. It's almost 5. Some of our friends are early risers."

Hermione was pouting like a capricious girl. She gathered her clothes and got up. Her legs were shaking. Draco noticed, he handed her his clothes and lifted her up.

"Here we go"

She laughed, he smiled at her and he climbed the stairs up to his room. He had no roommate, and his room was quite apart of the others. He soundproofed it and put her down. She threw their clothes in a corner. Draco looked at her. She had an amazing body, and he thought that really the weasel didn't deserve her.

She chuckled and walked towards him.

"Like what you see?" she smirked.

"Pretty much, yes"

She kissed him and pushed him back against the wall before kneeling. She grabbed the hem of his underwear and added:

"How do you like it now?"

"Even better"

She pulled his underwear down and caressed his dick up and down, he moaned when she licked the tip.

"Fuck Hermione" Draco leaned his head back

Without further delay, she took his whole dick in her mouth and Draco grabbed her hair, she started coming and going up and down, working her tongue aroung him at the same time. She grabbed on his dick and licked it from the base to the tip, she spent a few seconds sucking on just the tip while massaging his balls.

Draco was about to cum but he gathered his thoughts and looked at her.

"Get up, now."

Hermione looked puzzled as she got up, Draco grabbed her by the base of her neck and whispered in her ear

"I'm going to fuck you now"

He turned her around, making her face the dresser, she leaned on it and he immediately shoved his dick inside of her, all the way up. She screamed and he tightened his grip on her ass and waist. He pounded harder and she leaned her head back. He grabbed her hair and leaned closer, his chest laying agaisnt her back. His second arm wrapped around her bosom.

"You're mine now aren't you?" He whispered in her ear again, letting go of her hair to grab her buttcheek.

"Yes Draco"

"Good"

He stood up straight and grabbed her waist firmly, thrusting even harder. He could feel Hermione tighten around him and her legs shaking. She screamed even louder. He turned her around and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her. His other hand laid on her cheek, she sucked on his thumb while moaning.

"I'm gonna cum Draco"

"I know"

He pulled her closer and thrusted harder until she came, he came right after.

He laid her on his bed and fell on her side.

Draco pulled her closer to him in a warm hug, she moved her arm across his chest and caressed his cheek.

"You know what Granger? I think I do have a crush on you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good night Malfoy."


End file.
